One problem that drivers face when driving an auto or truck with a trailer, such as a flatbed trailer is that the lights on the trailer are mounted very low to the ground. As a consequence, the lights are difficult for other drivers to see because of their position and because they tend to become covered with dirt. The visibility problem is worsened by inclement weather.